Loss Of Innocence Pt 2
by Stith
Summary: All I can say is "Got ya!"


**__**

Loss Of Innocence

_Now the answer you've all been waiting for._

"It was…..you!" Stith said as she pointed towards the culprit. Everyone turned towards Cale as she pointed towards him. Cale had a murderous look in his eyes "Cale? Why?" Akima asked. Cale looked at Akima and drew his weapon. He ran towards the wounded Mantrin and aimed his gun at her. Everyone drew their weapon and aimed at Cale "Nobody move! Give me your guns or I swear to God I'll kill her!" he threatened. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They slowly paced the guns on the ground and kicked them towards Stith and Cale "Why did you hurt my friend, Cale?" Akima asked "Why? Why?! It was because of you Akima! All because of you!" Cale answered with a scent of insanity lingering on his every word. "Me? What did I do?" Akima asked "It's more like what you didn't do! Why I raped her? Cause you never had sex with me, Akima! You never gave me anything, so I had to take it. And everyone here knows that I could never hurt you, so I went after the next woman in line, and ta-daa, that's where you come in Stith!" he said. 

"I'm sorry." Preed sputtered out. "Too little, too late, Preed. Now go, I need to get this finished before Korso gets pissed at me again for not meeting the deadline." Stith said as she waved his hand at him from under the turret. Preed gave a slow nod and walked out of the weapons bay. He pulled out a knife he'd bought on a drifter colony they'd visited, a sharp dagger with a religious symbol emblazon on the blade. Anger welled inside of him. "If I can't have you, then I can't live anymore." Preed said to himself. He ran towards his room and closed the door as he entered. He took the knife and slit his wrist. He yelped in pain as silent tears went down his cheek. Korso heard the yelp as he walked by to talk to Stith, so he knocked on his door "Preed? What's wrong?" he asked. There was no response. Korso checked the doorknob to see if it was locked, which it wasn't. Korso opened the door and saw Preed on his bed, just sitting there while his wound bled. "Preed! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Korso yelled as he ran over to Preed's side. Korso took his shirt off and tightly wrapped it around his wrist "Sh-sh-she hates me." Preed sputtered out of his mouth. Korso put Preed's arm around his shoulder as he helped the first mate up to his feet "Killing yourself over a girl isn't the wisest way to go." Korso told him as he assisted Preed to the med bay. Korso accidentally kicked the knife out of the room as it laid on the floor. It skidded over to the nearest wall. Blood from the wound dripped onto the floor. Korso stuck his head into the weapons bay "Stith, get those turret up or you don't eat until you do, I got a little work to do right now." He said. "God damn it! Fine, yes captain!" Stith sarcastically replied. Korso went to the med bay and assisted Preed.

Cale walked by Preed's room. He noticed blood and a knife on the ground "What happened here?" he asked himself, then picked up the knife and hid it behind his back. He walked near the weapons bay and noticed Preed and Korso were heading to the med bay. This was his perfect opportunity. He walked into the weapons bay, and locked the door behind him. "Who is it?" Stith asked as she continued to work on the refluctuator "It's just me, Stith." Cale said. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the taser he had since his days on Tau-14. He'd used it to primarily defend himself from anyone who tried to attack him, but today, he used it for a different reason. Stith crawled out from under the turret. "Unless it's something important, get out." She said as she stood up. "Oh yeah, it's something important alright." Cale said in his sly voice. Stith walked over to him, her tail was thrashing about "What?" she asked. Cale grasped Stith's head and pulled his lips towards her beak and gave her a kiss. Stith quickly pushed Cale off of herself "What the hell has gotten into you, Cale Tucker!?" Stith said as she placed her fists onto her hips, trying hard not to hit him "This." Was all that Cale said before pulling the taser out from his pocket and pressed it against Stith's stomach. The taser began shocking Stith, she screamed at the sudden pain and fell to the ground as the electricity passed throughout her body, nearly paralyzing her. It was a good thirty seconds of using the taser before it ran out of juice. Cale threw the tasre away and pulled out the knife and began ripping her clothing with it, and even ripping her skin along with it. He took out the hand cuffs he'd confiscated from the brig area beforehand and cuffed one of Stith's hands. He dragged her over to the metal pole and wrapped the cuff around it, then cuffing the other hand. "Oh, your so beautiful." Cale said as his hands probed Stith's body. Stith couldn't help to fight against the rest, the taser had done it's work well. 

Cale zipped up his pants after he came. It was the worst thing Stith had ever endured. Cale enjoyed it however "I hope Akima is as good as you." He said. Cale spat on the bloodied and vulnerable Stith and left. He took the knife and placed it against the wall, where it laid before. He traveled off to his room to change his clothing. Korso came back a few minutes later with Preed in tow. "Preed, I want you to stay in your room and think about what you were going to do to yourself." He said. Preed nodded sadly "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said. Preed went into his room. Korso noticed the knife "Hmm, better take that just in case he tries for it again." He thought to himself. He picked the knife up and went to his room. The blood on the knife dripped on the ground leading to his room.

"And that's how it all happened." Cale said. "I-I thought you loved me?" Akima said. Her eyes were red with tears as she heard the whole terrifying story. "I do, but you never 'loved me' love me. But Stith here, she's an animal." Cale sneered. Stith growled "I'll get you for this, Cale!" she said. "I highly doubt that, Stith. Cause when we get to Qu'ut Minor, I'll leave this stupid ass ship and take my bride Akima with me." He said. Stith noticed one of the guns that laid close to her, if she could grab it with her tail "Don't you love it when things go your way?" Cale said to the crew as he pointed the gun towards them. "Cale," Stith said, she wanted his attention. He faced her "What is it?" he said, not keeping his aim off of the crew "I never really liked you anyway." She said as her tail grasped the butt of a laser pistol and threw it up into the air. Stith caught the gun with precision speed and shot at Cale, piercing his stomach. Blood spilled out the wound as the laser exited, he screamed in pain as he dropped the pistol and grasped the wound. Stith got up from the bed and punched him. She ripped the cords that connected her to the machines off. Akima was about to stop her, but Korso held her back "This is her fight, not yours." He said. Akima looked at Korso, then at the insuing fight. Stith knee'd Cale in the stomach, further aggravating his wound. He yelled in pain "I'll teach you to mess with me you dick!" Stith screamed as she threw Cale face first into a wall, breaking his nose. Stith grasped his hair and dragged him out of the room. She took him to the steps of the bridge and put him down. She forcefully opened his mouth and placed it on one of the steps. Stith placed one of her massive feet onto his head "This is where you die, Cale." She said and lifted her foot. "No!" Akima blurted out, causing Stith's foot to freeze in mid air "Akima, what's the matter?" She asked. "If you kill him, you'll be just as bad as him. Show him who's the better man…trin." Akima said. Stith looked at the quivering Cale who had his teeth clinched on the step. Stith put her foot down to Cale's side "Get me some hand cuffs, we're gonna need to restrain him until we get to Qu'ut Minor." Stith said

****

Aftermath:

****

Cale:

Cale was taken to a Qu'ut Minor prison where he was later shipped off to a New Earth Prison ship. He was found guilty of Sexual assault, battery, use of a deadly weapon, attempted murder, and a few minor charges. His sentence: 25-30 years without parole.

Cale, being the hot stuff that he is, became Bubba's bitch. What comes around, goes around.

****

Akima:

Akima (obviously) dumped Cale immediately after the incident. After several days of Heart-brokenness, she found a new man. Akima and Korso are happily together.

****

Preed:

After the whole incident, Preed takes the courage to ask Stith one more time if she would forgive him and go out again.

****

Stith:

Being the kind Mantrin that she is, Stith accepts his apology and they begin dating again. That is, after she slapped him a few times for his past screw-ups. 

The crew never spoke a word about Cale ever again.


End file.
